


Be yourself.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen is so Done, Body Swap, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is Insecure, M/M, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: “When you asked for my help you didn’t mention that this was a possibility.” Barry said with a frown leaving the med bay and looking at the other Legends. “This officially weirded me out, and my life isn’t exactly normal.”OrThe body switch fanfic no one asked for.





	Be yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Hi! :D  
> So... This is an idea I had and I just wrote it. I don't know what I actually have done but hey, I'm glad I could finish it :)  
> Please, remember that english is not my first language and yeah, I know I say this every time xD  
> I hope you like it :)

“When you asked for my help you didn’t mention that this was a possibility.” Barry said with a frown leaving the med bay and looking at the other Legends. “This officially weirded me out, and my life isn’t exactly normal.”

“Well, if someone hadn’t been acting like the always hero we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Captain Cold walked behind him with a scowl. “What the hell were you thinking when you decided to bring the fucking witch with us?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault!” Barry exclaimed looking at him with a pout. “I thought she was a kid in danger, okay?”

“And why would a little girl be in the exact same place we spotted the witch?” Snart asked tiredly, shaking his head slowly. “It was an obvious trap and you fell on it and in addition you brought the witch to where we were.” He said. “If she had had more time she could had done worse.”

“I’m sorry this ended up this way, but I’m not gonna be sorry for saving a child.” Barry crossed his arms and sighed. “You’re too slow for me, and in that moment I needed to act fast.”

“Guess what? You’re not fast anymore.” Leonard smirked for the first time since he woke up. “Get used to being a wanted criminal, Scarlet, because that’s what you’ll be if we don’t fix this mess.” On one hand, the thief was angry because he was in another body and he was not used to the feeling of the Speedforce, but on the other hand, he was now in Barry’s body and he could have some fun. “You know, don’t think for a second that if we can’t return to our bodies I’m gonna be The Flash.” He said. “I already died once saving the world and I’m not going to die hero a second time.”  Snart looked at Barry with amusement. “I almost wish we can’t fix this because your speed would be very useful to rob a bank or a museum.”

“Don’t you dare being a criminal using my body!” The hero was fast on taking the Cold Gun and aiming at the other man. “I’m serious, I know how my body works and I’ll use it to stop you.”

“You’re not gonna shoot.” The thief said with a bored voice and raised an eyebrow. “As you said, it’s your body.”

“Yeah, and it’ll heal, but it’ll hurt like hell.” Barry narrowed his eyes and iced Leonard’s feet to the floor, hearing him scream. “This is just a warning.” Then, he holstered the weapon and walked towards the room he was supposed to stay during this mission. “Gideon, I don’t want anybody bothering me if it isn’t anything important.”

“Of course, Mr. Allen.”

Barry wasn’t usually this cranky, but he needed a break and some time alone. He hoped that they could get back to their own bodies soon because he was feeling strange and slightly uncomfortable.

The Legends had asked for his help because he was a little bit used to time traveling and they needed someone the witch wouldn’t recognize, but all blew up the second the hero thought that some poor girl was in trouble.

He hadn’t thought that it could be a trap, he just guessed that the witch had kidnapped that kid and he could just imagine that she was gonna be eaten. Yes, maybe Barry had read a lot of comics and watched too many movies, but it wasn’t his fault that his first thought was to save the little girl, even if she wasn’t in immediate danger.

Barry sighed tiredly as he walked into his room and asked Gideon to close the door so he could crash on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to relax to get some sleep, but he wasn’t comfortable wearing all those clothes. He was used to sleep in his underwear, damn it!

The hero didn’t want to exceed a limit or something like that, but he needed to wear fewer clothes at least. Leonard hadn’t been wearing his parka, so he just had to take off his t-shirt with his eyes still closed and breathed slowly until he fell asleep.

When he woke up a while later it was due to strong and incessant knocks on his door, so he frowned and slapped himself lightly on his cheeks. Then he walked towards the door, but he stopped when he walked next to the mirror.

“Damn, it wasn’t a dream.”  He saw Leonard’s body in his reflection and dropped his eyes to his chest. It was full of scars and for a second he felt like he was violating the other man’s privacy, but the knocks on his door distracted him. “What’s happening, Gideon?”

“Mr. Snart is demanding that I let him in.” The AI informed. “I told him you were resting but he didn’t care and started banging the door.”

“It’s okay, Gideon.” Barry sighed. “Open the door.” Not a second later Snart was inside the bedroom, but instead of being standing like a normal person, he was on the floor after bumping a wall. “It’s not as easy as it seems, isn’t it?”

“Stupid speed.” Leonard said. “I can’t control it all the time and I just crash against everything!” When he finally looked at the other man he froze. It was good to know that the control over their faces was because of muscle memory. Now Barry could have a poker face, or he hoped so. “Why are you not wearing a shirt?” He asked, strained.

“I’m used to sleeping on my underwear.” Barry shrugged but he felt the need to keep talking when he saw the horror on his own face. “But I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable, so I just took off the t-shirt.”

“Whatever, just put some clothes on.” The thief said. “I don’t want you to roam the ship like that.” He clicked his tongue. “Hell, you shouldn’t have taken off the fucking shirt.”

“Snart, you do realize that we are going to have the need to take a shower eventually, do you?” The hero tried to reason with the other man.

“Not you!” Leonard frowned. “You’re not allowed to undress me, and anyway, we are going to catch that witch before we need to do anything too personal.”

Barry snorted. “Yeah, well, then try not to jack off.” Just a second later the former CSI blushed and wasn’t that a sight? He was able to see Snart’s body from the corner of his eye and was amazed because not every day you can see Captain Cold with pink on his cheeks. “I mean, since I got my powers my libido runs crazy.”

In that moment the criminal dropped his eyes to his crotch and damn, that was embarrassing. Barry could guess that the thief got a boner right then, and the hero just hid his face behind his hands.

“If I may speak,” The AI said, and both of then hoped a change of the topic so they could forget about all this mess for a second. “Mr. Snart have already taken a shower and pleasured himself.”

“Oh, my God! And you are complaining because I took off my shirt?” The hero exclaimed absolutely offended. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Well, you have a nice body.” The thief answered. “You are hot, but my body... it’s wrecked.” Snart looked at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the universe. “It’s full of scars and it’s ugly.” Suddenly Leonard was just a few inches apart of the former CSI and his eyes were full of confidence. “I’m only telling you all this because I need you to understand that if you think about going out showing my body to everyone else, you won’t have enough multiverse to run.”

“Are you serious right now?” Barry was totally done. “If you really think that because you have scars your body is ugly, then you’re not as smart as I thought you were.” The hero shook his head and rolled his eyes. “These scars show the world that you’re strong, that you’re a survivor and even when it’s not usual for people to have as many scars as you have, everybody has some.” He sighed and for a second it seemed like the boy had finished his speech, but he kept talking soon. “Have you seen Sara or Oliver? They have a lot of scars too. And Ray? He hasn’t a lot of them, but he has a few very nasty.” The hero smiled a little bit and then again it was a weird sight. “And don’t you dare say you’re not hot because I’ve jerked off a lot thinking about you.”

The moment Barry realized what have he said his face was red as a fucking traffic light. Then, Snart smirked lightly and purred.

“Is that so, Scarlet?” The thief licked his lips and looked at the other man with predatory eyes. “I may say then that I’ve had some very good nights thinking about you, too.” Then, suddenly, Snart was some feet apart. “But as fun as it would be to see where this conversation goes, I’m not gonna have sex with you until we’re back to our bodies.” He said with confidence.

“Yeah, It would be weird.” The hero agreed absently, still blushing and a little bit ashamed. “Hey, wait a second!” Barry frowned and turned even redder. “Who has said that I’m gonna have sex with you?”

“Please, Scarlet.” The criminal snorted. “Why wouldn’t you want to have sex with me when both of us want to?” Leonard shook his head and rolled his eyes dramatically. “But it’s okay, if you need me to take you on a date or two to get comfortable I’ll do it.”

The former CSI was about to argue because he was fine just having sex when he realized something. The thief was the one that needed the dates to feel comfortable. He felt vulnerable showing his body and needed time to be okay with another person seeing him naked.

Snart was just putting up the tough guy charade to feel in charge and to make up the illusion that he was shielded. He was not in danger of being hurt if he didn’t let Barry see all his fears.

“Good, because I’m not gonna let you make any move until I know for sure you’re not just trying to convince me to rob, let you steal something or just distract me or anything like that.” He crossed his arms on his chest and raised lightly his chin. “I’m not gonna fall in your tricks again, so it may take me more than three dates to trust you.”

Leonard relaxed remarkably and even smiled slightly. Barry didn’t have poker face at all in his own body when he was comfortable or just didn’t feel in danger. It was a good sign in that moment because that meant the thief trusted him.

“I’m glad you finally learned to not trust me.” Snart said smirking weirdly. Both of them wanted to be back on their bodies as soon as possible. “Now put a shirt on and let’s go to solve this problem.” He ordered. “I can’t wait to have you on my bed.”

The criminal winked at the other man and Barry just laughed. While the hero got dressed Leonard let himself smile a little bit. He wasn’t dumb, of course, and he knew what Barry had done but didn’t say anything.

The boy was too good and let the criminal have the illusion of control. Thinking about all that mess, both of them thought that maybe it hadn’t been all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed it and had fun reading it! ^w^  
> I may or may not continue this in the future, but right now that's all I have :) I still have a lot of projects in mind to write so don't worry because you'll keep heraing about me!(?) xD  
> Kudos are love and leave comments, please! I want to read what you think about my work! :)  
> Thank you and see you soon! <3


End file.
